Hopeless Love
by natasya00
Summary: Jaejoong seorang namja cantik pindah ke sekolah Seoul High School, di sana ia berhasil mencuri perhatian semua orang termasuk Jung Yunho, Kapten Basket yang masih jomblo yang selalu dikejar oleh Ahra serta Seulgi BL BoyXBoy
1. Chapter 1

Annyeonghaseyo, Author baru disini semoga suka sama ceritaku

 **HOPELESS LOVE**

MAIN CAST :

KIM JAEJOONG (JYJ)

JUNG YUNHO (TVXQ)

CHOI SIWON (SUPER JUNIOR)

OTHER CAST :

KIM JUNSU (JYJ)

KIM HEECHUL (SUPER JUNIOR)

PARK YOOCHUN (JYJ)

SHIM CHANGMIN (TVXQ)

KIM RYEOWOOK (SUPER JUNIOR)

KIM JONG WOON (SUPER JUNIOR)

GO AHRA

KANG SEULGI (RED VELVET)

GENRE : YAOI, BL , ROMANCE, SCHOOL LIFE, HURT, COMEDY

RATING : AMAN

DISCLAIMER : 100% BUATAN GUE

WARNING : TYPO DIMANA MANA, YANG KAGAK SUKA YAOI MENDINGAN OUT, NO BASH!

SONG FIC : PARK JIMIN 15& \- HOPELESS LOVE | LADE CODE – I'LL SMILE EVEN IF IT HURTS

INFINITE – STANDING FACE TO FACE

FF INI KU PERESEMBAHKAN BUAT KAKAKKU ESTER, SAMA SAHABAT-SAHABAT TERCINTAKU

 _Aku tidak akan menangis , jadi kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah…_

 _Tidak peduli seberapa sakitnya, aku akan tetap tersenyum…._

AUTHOR POV

Teraikan para siswa-siswi Seoul High School terdengar riuh, hari ini tepat diadakan final lomba basket SMA se-Seoul, Sudah setengah jam yang lalu lomba berlangsung persaingan kian sengit,

"FIGHTING JUNG YUNHOOOOO!" Teriakan mengelegar yang dihiraukan oleh Yunho, siapa lagi elakunya kalau bukan Go Ahra, Kapten Cheerleaders Seoul High School yang begitu centil dan diketahui memendam rasa kepada tokoh utama kita yakni Jung Yunho

"berisik sekali nenek centi itu!" Changmin mengomel tak jelas

"kau kan tahu sikapnya bagaimana Minnie?" Yoochun ikut menimpali

"kalian berdua jangan mengobrol terus! kita ini sedang lomba, kau ingin kita kalah?" suara Yunho yang terdengar dingin membuat satu mahluk evil pencinta isi kulkas serta namja cassanova bergidik ngeri

Yunho mengusap kepalanya kasar, mata elangnya yang biasanya tajam kini berubah menjadi khawatir akan partnernya yang tak bisa menyeimbangi permainannya lagi

"YAAAAAAKKK YOOCHUN, LEMPARKAN KE CHANGMIN!" Hangeng memicingkan matanya kea rah Yoochun yang dibalas dengan cengiran

SHITTTT!

Bola basket tersebut berpindah ke lawan mainnya dikarenakan Changmin yang tak dapat menerima umpan dari namja cassanova aka Yoochun, yoochun meminta maaf ke sang kapten, Jung Yunho melalui eye contact yang tak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Yunho

Hangeng menyeringai karena dapat merebut bola tersebut dari tangan Minho, Ia hamper saja memasukkan bolanya ke ring namun dihalangi oleh Key, langsung saja Hangeng mengumpankan ke Yunho yang tidak berada jauh darinya, Yunho melakukan slam dunk yang membuat penonton berteriak heboh, Seoul High School kembali merebut juara pertama pertandingan basket SMA se-Seoul tersebut,

Yunho menyeringai iblis kearah Minho yang tampak mengumpat tak jelas akibat kalah telak oleh Seoul High School, Yunho berjalan menghampiri Minho yang telah menghabiskan air putihnya

"puas dengan permainan tadi Choi Minho?" terdegar dari suara Yunho yang terlihat mengejek rivalnya yang kalah telak olehnya

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berkelahi Jung Yunho! Tunggu saja pembalasanku tahun depan bajingan!" Minho menampakkan wajah dinginnya yang dibalas kekehan oleh Yunho

"bukannya tahun depan kau sudah lulus Choi?"

DUAGHHH!

Yunho menubrukkan tubuhnya ke Minho berlalu meninggalkan pemuda yang tak kalah tampan darinya itu!

"Kau tahu, kau memang brengsek Jung Yunho!" Yunho menyeringai tipis

seringai yang bisa dibilang seringai mesum (?) perlahan luntur digantikan oleh erangan malas dikarenakan dua mahluk embuat onar menghampirinya

"Chukkae Yunho oppa kau memang kapten terbaik yang pernah kulihat!" Go Ahra tersenyum sumringah melihat pujaan hatinya kembali merebut piala mvp nya

"hmm.."

"kau terbaik oppa!" Seulgi ikut menimpali

"aku semakin menyukaimu Jung Yunho!" Yunho tidak terkejut dengan ucapan Ahra karena ia sudah sering mendengar ucapan Ahra, Yunho langsung saja pergi meninggalkan dua nenek lampir yang akan terus mengoceh sampai membuat telinganya tuli

"YAAA OPPA MAU KEMANA?" see

Tampak namja yang tidak bisa dibilang namja dikarenakan kecantikan serta keimutannya yang mengalahi yeoja manapun tengah mempoutkan bibir cherrynya pasalnya sang Appa yang meninggalkannya dan lebih memilih rapat dengan para koleganya,

sekarang Jaejoong tepat berdiri di depan Seoul High School yang tapak sepi dikarenakan para siswa siswinya berada di area lapangan basket yang letaknya diujung sekolah, Jaejoong tidak tahu dimana letak ruang kepala sekolah karena ia baru saja pindah di Seoul High School.

Kini Jaejoong berjalan menuju koridor sekolah yang cuku ramai dimana diadakannya final lomba basket SMA se-Seoul yang sedang berlangsung

"namjachingumu memang payah, mengumpan saja tidak bisa!" Junsu mendelik tajam ke Heechul yang dibalas kekehan keras Heechul

"YAAKK! Kau mau mati eoh?"

"Maaf menganggu kalian,di mana letak ruang kepala sekoah ya?" tampak namja dengan paras imut serta pantat bebeknya mengerja-erjapkan matanya memandang Jaejoong lekat

1

2

3

"OMO KYEOPTAAAAAA!" Jaejoong serta Heechul hanya dapat menutup telinganya dikarenakan teriakan cempreng Junsu yang mirip lumba-lumba, jangan lupakan tangan Junsu maupun Heechul yang tengah mengrepe-grepe (?) pipi chubby milik Jaejoong, yang di sentuh pun hanya mengerjapkan mata doe nya

"kau murid baru yang diceritakan Kyuhyun saem itu kan?"

"eh…. Mungkin"

"mari kami antar" Junsu langsung menarik Jaejoong yang hampir membuat Jaejoong jatuh

Mereka bertiga menuju ruang kepala sekolah, banyak yang menatap Jaejoong dengan muka mesumnya yang dihadiahi oleh tatapan tajam Heechul

"ah.. Kim Jaejoong kau berada di kelas 11 A" ujar Kyuhyun, kepala sekolah

"Gamshahamnida saem" Jaejoong membungkuk sopan yang diikuti oleh Heechul serta Junsu

"YEEEY Kau sekelas dengan kami Jaejoong" Junsu berteriak heboh, sedangkan Heechul dan Jaejong ber-sweatdrp ria melihat tingkah Junsu yang menurut mereka sangatlah labil

"kajja ke kelas"

Yoochun tampak celingukan mencari namjachingunya yang ia suruh duduk di tribun

"dimana pantat bebek itu" mata Yoochun menyipit melihat Junsu dan Heechul dan seorang namja lagi yang tidak ia ketahui sedang berjalan ke kelas diiringi tawa Junsu yang membahana

"YAKK SUIE!" Yoochun langsung menghampiri Junsu dan menarik tangannya

"JIDAT PABBO!" Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya imut

"Kau darimana chagi?"

"Aku dan Chullie hyung mengantar Jaejoong ke ruang Kyuhyun saem"

"AHH…. Jadi kau murid baru yang diceritakan Kyuhyun saem itu, Park Yoochun, namjachingu duck butt itu" Yoochun mengerlingkan satu matanya kearah Junsu yang tampak malu-malu jiji

"Duck butt?"

"maksudku Junsuie chagi"

"ahh… Kim Jaejoong, senang berkenalan denganmu Yoochun hyung"

"YUNHO HYUNG KAU YANG TRAKTIR HARI INI!" Yunho yang kebetulan sedang lewat tak jauh dari mereka bertiga menoleh kearah Yoochun yang sedang memanggilnya

"Aku tidak akan pernah lupa dengan janjiku! Kalian bertiga juga ikutlah!" Yunho menatap namja yang asing baginya dengan tatapan intens yang dilihatnya hanya menunduk malu

"menarik" lirih Yunho, tanpa sadar bibirnya tersenyum tipis melihat namja yang telah merebut hatinya.

TBC.

REIEW JUSSEYO

ANNYEONG….

 _Gue shock denger Junsu ama Hani dating sedih rasanya_ …..


	2. Chapter 2

**HOPELESS LOVE**

MAIN CAST : KIM JAEJOONG (JYJ) JUNG YUNHO (TVXQ) CHOI SIWON (SUPER JUNIOR) OTHER CAST : KIM JUNSU (JYJ) KIM HEECHUL (SUPER JUNIOR) PARK YOOCHUN (JYJ) SHIM CHANGMIN (TVXQ) KIM RYEOWOOK (SUPER JUNIOR) KIM JONG WOON (SUPER JUNIOR) GO AHRA KANG SEULGI (RED VELVET) GENRE : YAOI, BL , ROMANCE, SCHOOL LIFE, HURT, COMEDY RATING : AMAN DISCLAIMER : 100% BUATAN GUE WARNING : TYPO DIMANA MANA, YANG KAGAK SUKA YAOI MENDINGAN OUT, NO BASH! SONG FIC : PARK JIMIN 15& \- HOPELESS LOVE | LADE CODE – I'LL SMILE EVEN IF IT HURTS INFINITE – STANDING FACE TO FACE FF INI KU PERESEMBAHKAN BUAT KAKAKKU ESTER, SAMA SAHABAT-SAHABAT TERCINTAKU

 _Aku tidak akan menangis , jadi kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah… Tidak peduli seberapa sakitnya, aku akan tetap tersenyum…_

 ** _PREVIOUS CHAPTER_**

 _"YUNHO HYUNG KAU YANG TRAKTIR HARI INI!" Yunho yang kebetulan sedang lewat tak jauh dari mereka bertiga menoleh kearah Yoochun yang sedang memanggilnya "Aku tidak akan pernah lupa dengan janjiku! Kalian bertiga juga ikutlah!" Yunho menatap namja yang asing baginya dengan tatapan intens yang dilihatnya hanya menunduk malu "menarik" lirih Yunho, tanpa sadar bibirnya tersenyum tipis melihat namja yang telah merebut hatinya_

 _CHAPTER 2_

"Jaejoong Hyung kenapa makanannya nggak dimakan? Nggak enak ya hyung? Minnie makan ne" Changmin melancarkan puppy eyesnya yang sangat menggemaskan membuat Jaejoong luluh, Karena Jaejoong hanya malas makan, "Amb..." "Kau bisa beli lagi kan Minnie, Hyung yang traktir dan jangan ambil milik Jaejoong!" Ucapan Jaejoong langsung saja dipotong Yunho, Ia tak mau namja cantik yang baru saja merebut hatinya tidak makan, karena ia tahu Jongienya belum makan (Yunppa keren bisa ngeramal (?)) "Ambil saja Changmin, lagi pula Aku malas makan" "Hyung terbaik! Gomawo hyung" Changmin tersenyum senang karena Jaejoong memberikannya seporsi Jajangmyeon yang menurutnya sangat lezat "Cheonma Minnie-Ah" Jaejoong tersenyum sangat manis membuat jantung Yunho berdetak lebih kencang, tanpa sadar wajahnya sedikit memerah ._. "SREEEETTTT..." "Aigoooo Joongie Yeoppo kenapa mukamu kusut Chagi?" Kyuhyun berteriak heboh melihat putra tunggalnya pulang dengan wajah kusut "Gwaenchana Umma" "Kajja Umma sudah menyiapkan makan siang untukmu Chagi" "Umm.." Jaejoong langsung melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan gatungan di depan pintunya yang bertuliskan "Joongie Kitty", Kamar yang rapi mendominasi warna baby pink tersebut, Jangan lupakan tumpukan boneka Hello Kitty serta gajah dari ukuran kecil sampai yang terbesar. "Krincing Krincing...(Sound efek gagal :()" "Hihi..hihi.. Annyeong Jiji, apa Jiji merindukan Jongie? Jongie sangat merindukan Jiji" Suara lonceng yang melekat pada leher Jiji, Kucing Jaejoong yang begitu lucu. Seolah mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong, Jiji hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya imut membuat Jaejoong tersenyum senang "Hihihiiihiii..." Baca : Kalung Kyuhyun tengah menyiapkan makan siang di meja yang dibantu oleh dua maidnya tampak antusias (Kyuhyun cuman bantuin menata, soalnya nggak bisa masak :V) dikarenakan Siwon akan pulang cepat dari kantornya, biasanya Siwon pulang larut hingga pukul 22:00 karena Ia super sibuk, (maklum Presdir nya :v) "Annyeong Kyunie Baby" Siwon tersenyum senang menampakkan lesung pipitnya yang membuat Author gigit jari "Annyeong Hyung" Siwon menarik pinggang Kyuhyun dan langsung mencium bibir bahkan melumat Kyuhyun yang mendapat delikan tajam dari sang Nyonya Kim "Ummmmhhh..." "Ummmmmmmhhhhhh..." "Yakk appo baby!" "Di sini masih ada maid Pabbo! Bagaimana kalau Joongie melihatnya? Aigooo Kau memang Mesum!" "Tapi kau senang kan baby?" Semburat merah perlahan muncul di pipi Kyuhyun "YAAAKKK MATI KAU KIM SIWON!" Siwon terkikik geli melihat Kyuhyun yang suka marah-marah "Princess Joongie Kajja turun, Kita makan chagi" "Ne Umma" "WAAH Appaaaa..." Jaejoong langsung berhabur ke pelukan Appa yang sangat dirindukannya "Princess merindukan Appa eoh..?" "Joongie itu Namja! Kenapa di panggil Princess eoh?" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir cherrynya membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun terkekeh geli "Karena Joongie itu Yeoppo seperti Umma!" Ucap Siwon membuat Kyuhyun merona malu "Aisssshh..." ._. "Kajja Eomma anterin Jongie ke Sekolahhh! Nanti Jongie telat Eomma!" Jaejoong yang lebih akrab dipanggil Jongie mempoutkan bibirnya imut Kyuhyun yang sedang belajar memasak telur ceplok pun merasa terganggu akibatnya telur ceploknya menjadi gosong, Jaejoong yang melihat ada sinyal bahaya dari Eommanya hanya diam mematung menunggu ceramahan panjang dari Eommanya "YAKK JONGIE! Kau merusak telur Eomma!" Jaejoong yang baru pertama kalinya dimarahi oleh Eommanya, Kim Kyuhyun menunduk dengan menahan air matanya yang bersiap keluar dari pelupuk matanya "HUWAAAAA UMMA NGGAK SAYANG JONGIE!" "Mm..mian Jongie Yeoppo, Uuuuma hanya kesal!" Jaejoong langsung masuk mobil dan meminta supir pribadinya, Han Ahjussi mengantarnya ke sekolah "Hyung?" "Jae Hyung?" "Jae Hyungggg?" "YAAAKK HYUNG!" "Eehh... Ada apa Su-ie?" "Hyung kenapa melamun? Aku memanggil hyung sudah empat kali tapi kenapa hyung mengabaikannya? "Ehhh.. Gwaenchana Suie" Yunho memasuki sekolahnya dengan headseat yang menggantung di telinganya, Ia mendengarkan lagu "Love X Go Away" milik Yuk Ji Dam serta Shannon Williams (Promot lagu :V) dari arah berlawanan dua yeoja centil yang baginya menjijikan itu berlari menghampirinya "Annyeong Yunho Oppa?" Seru Ahra dan Seulgi serempak "Annyeong" jawab Yunho malas "Oppa jadilah Kekasihku! Aku sangat menyukaimu!" Ahra menampilkan wajah cutenya (menurutnya?) Yang sangat GAGAL "Maaf, Aku tidak Menyukaimu Ahra-ssi!" Yunho berujar dingin "Apa karena murid baru itu Oppa?" Tanya Ahra kesal TBC ...

Review Jusseyo

Gomawo yang udah Review kemarin

Mianhae Telat Update Author sibuk kencan sama Yifan #dibacokSuhoMommy

Dan juga Saran sarannya

JungKimCaca chapter 1 . Jan 5

lanjutttt  
ditunggu nextnya yaaaa

guest chapter 1 . Jan 4

critanya pasaran sih,tapi gue suka crita yg pasaran kaya gini wkwkwk  
lanjutin ya thor smangat

Yunjaeshipp chapter 1 . Jan 4

Akhirnya nemu lagi FF Yunjae, Next Thor  
Jaejoong emang Kyeopta apalagi Yunho Seme Manly :)

SeiraCBHS chapter 1 . Jan 5

next next next next next next next next next next next next next next next next next next~

dheaniyuu chapter 1 . Jan 4

lanjuuut :)

chapter 1 . Jan 4

aku juga shock berat,. benar2 random.. hehe. tpi yang penting oppa bhgia..

lanjut crtanya.. joongie pasti imut bgt..

d14napink chapter 1 . Jan 4

kalo ada kabar junsu pacaran ama yeoja Hani...cocok tuh di masukin ke plot ceritamu ini, coba deh di buat Hani itu yeoja yg di jodohkan ortu junsu trus di bikin yoochun uring-uringan berat...jgn cuma konflik antar yunhoXjaejoong...buat dong sesekali junsuXyoochun juga dpt kasus...lumayan, bisa jadi inspirasi plot cerita chapter milikmu berikutnya


End file.
